The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisropink’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties having pink flowers, a good stability of flower color, medium-green foliage and vigorous growth. ‘Fisropink’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘Fisblu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,764), having mainly pink semi-double flowers with purple and white markings, and the male parent ‘Dresdner Puppe Rosa mit Auge’ (Plant Breeder's Rights protection in Europe under ‘Drepenosa’) having pink flowers with deep-pink eyes.
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany over a five-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Fisropink’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plants Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Apr. 4, 2005 and Canada on Apr. 20, 2005.